Known skin care creams that can suppress inflammations of skin such as athlete's foot and prickly heat include those produced by mixing mushrooms such as shiitake mushroom with silicon chloride, titanium chloride or zirconium chloride to dissolve them into the chloride and form a solution or by decomposing them with a strong acid to form a solution, adding water, alcohol or glycol to dilute the solution, then adding shell powder to the solution, immersing it in the solution, subsequently drying the shell powder and mixing it with greasy cream. Such skin care creams can cure hay fever, atopic dermatitis and athlete's foot by applying it to the affected part (see, inter alia, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP 2004-26785-A